La vendetta di una Lestrange
by emily930
Summary: Belinda Lestrange, ritiene Potter responsabili dell'ergastolo dei suoi genitori, così decide di sedurlo per fargliela pagare. Poco dopo che la verità viene a galla, la ragazza a un' improvviso cambiamento nel suo comportamento è dichiara di essere pentita. Ma cosa si nasconde dietro l'improvviso pentimento della giovane Serpeverde?[Attenzione: Incesto tra cugini]
1. Prologo

Belinda Lestrange, ritiene Potter responsabili dell'ergastolo dei suoi genitori, così decide di sedurlo per fargliela pagare. Poco dopo che la verità viene a galla, la ragazza a un' improvviso cambiamento nel suo comportamento è dichiara di essere pentita. Ma cosa si nasconde dietro l'improvviso pentimento della giovane Serpeverde?

È sera nell'ufficio di Silente, l'anziano preside di Hogwarts aspetta una persona, o meglio ne aspetta due. Narcissa Black Malfoy, è sua nipote Belinda Lestrange. Il preside era rimasto sorpreso quando la donna gli scrisse chiedendogli di accogliere la ragazza nella scuola. Finora aveva studiato a casa, è l'avevano tenuta segregata a Malfoy Manor. Quella ragazza era arrivata quando non l'aspettavano più, Bellatrix, detta Bella, è suo marito erano già sposati da dodici anni. Alcuni dicevano che irrealtà avesse ricorso alla magia, o che non fosse figlia di suo marito. Oppure, ancora, che irrealtà fosse stata adottata in segreto. Silente non aveva mai dato peso a quelle voci, dubitava nell'adozione, visto che, a quanto si diceva. La piccola fosse la coppia della madre, da cui aveva ereditato l'incredibile bellezza e grazia. L'anziano preside sperava non avesse ereditato nient'altro, perché non voleva ritrovarsi con un'altra pericolosa strega oscura. Sente bussare alla porta, drizza la testa dai fogli che sta leggendo.

Avanti dice. Una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi, vicina alla cinquantina, entra nello studio. Indossa un elegante vestito nero e verde. In mano una bacchetta magica. Sulla testa tiene un capello, piccolo nero con un fiore rosso decorativo. La donna fa un cenno di saluto.

Benvenuta signora Malfoy l'accoglie l'uomo. La donna fa un cenno di saluto col capo, senza parlare. Si sposta mostrando una ragazzina di quindici anni. Le voci sulla somiglianza con la madre si rivelano fondate, come sulla sua bellezza. Silente si alza in piedi è si avvicina a quella ragazzina dai capelli neri, come le ali di un corvo, e ricci. Lo scruta attentamente con gli occhi neri purè quelli. La sua pelle è chiarissima. Indossa un vestito di colore rosso. Sembra tranquilla è lo fissa curiosa.

Belinda Lestrange, immagino la saluta. Lei annuisce con un cenno del capo. Lancia un'occhiata alla zia la quale gli fa un sorriso incoraggiante. Si volta di nuovo verso l'anziano preside. Dimmi per caso parli il Serpentese? chiede l'uomo, temendo un po' la risposta. Sì, lo parlo risponde. Il timore di Silente si è rivelato fondato. Belinda discendeva da un'antica famiglia Purosangue, i cui componenti erano stati spesso smistati nella Casa di Serpeverde. Erano anni, però, che non nasceva un componente con tale dono.

Signor preside, mia sorella voleva che mia nipote fosse istruita a casa. Ma lei insiste per venire a scuola qua interviene la bionda. L'anziano si volta verso di lei. Ma certo! Hogwarts è sempre pronta per accogliere un nuovo studente. Però la signorina Lestrange dovrà prima superare un' esame. Se lo passa potrà accedere direttamente al quinto anno spiega il preside. Altrimenti? chiede la quindicenne. Altrimenti dovrà "ripetere" il quarto anno. Visto che quest'anno ci sono i G.U.F.O consiglierei di incominciare da quell'anno. Però se dimostra di essere, particolarmente, in gamba potrà tranquillamente accedere al quinto anno aggiunge, tornando a guardare Belinda. Quest'ultima risponde. Va bene, nessun problema acconsente decisa. L'uomo non poteva che ammirare la determinazione di quella ragazza.

Come mai, ha insistito per venire a studiare qui signorina? chiede, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Ho paura, signor preside risponde. Paura? Perché? Se posso chiedere domanda incuriosito. La vede abbassare lo sguardo, i suoi occhi sono strani, sembra intimorita. Di mia madre. Dicono che Lei-Sa-Chi è tornato nota. Ho paura che possa farla evadere, spiega. Il preside non può fare a meno di compatirla. Qui è al sicuro signorina la rassicura. La bruna era intimorita dalla madre, la cosa non stupiva per niente Silente. Come darle torto? Eppure sentiva che qualcosa non andava i lei, sentiva un grande potere dentro di lei. Quella ragazza è molto potente. Vede nei suoi occhi lo stesso sguardo di sua madre quando arrivo a Hogwarts. La stessa determinazione e ambizione. Molto bene allora le do il benvenuto nella nostra scuola. Le auguro un buon soggiorno è che superi l'esame di ammissione al quinto anno le augura, gli allunga la mano destra perché possa stringerla. Lei allunga, invece la sinistra. Segno che è mancina. Quel ultimo particolare non è importante.

Narcissa esce dalla scuola seguita dalla nipote. Cos'hai in mente ? chiede, appena sono fuori dai cancelli della scuola. Belinda socchiude gli occhi, riducendoli a due fessure. Lo scoprirai presto zia. Lo scoprirai presto dice. Il suo sguardo, Narcissa conosceva quello sguardo. Lo stesso che aveva avuto sua sorella quando a quindici anni voleva unirsi ai Mangiamote. Sono molto simili, non solo nell'aspetto. Però Bella era sempre stata un po' matta, Belinda invece era più furba è sapeva controllarsi molto bene. Era scontato che sarebbe finita tra i Serpeverde, come suo cugino. Già Draco quei due erano molto legati.

Tuttavia Narcissa non può neanche immaginare quanto. Lei non si era accorta, neppure, suo marito delle scampagnate di uno o dell'altra nel letto di lei o di lui. Una relazione che andava avanti già da mesi. Irrealtà non si poteva considerare Incesto, in quanto irrealtà, Narcissa Malfoy è stata adottata da piccola. Tuttavia quella storia era stata tenuta segreta. Draco e Belinda non volevano si sapesse. O meglio, lei non voleva si sapesse. Perché poteva mandare a monte il suo piano. Vendetta! Ecco cosa voleva Belinda Lestrange, vendetta. La sua vittima sarebbe stata Potter. Lo riteneva responsabile della condanna a vita, ad Azkaban dei suoi genitori. Se lui non avesse sconfitto Voldemort, loro non avrebbero dovuto torturare i Paciock. Forse l'avrebbero fatto lo stesso ma, sicuramente, non sarebbe stato così facile beccarli e catturarli.

Qualche mese dopo.

La Sla Grand era gremita di studenti, pronti ad'accogliere i nuovi arrivati. La notizia che Belinda Lestrange, la figlia della Mangiamorte più pericolosa e fedele di Voldemort, aveva colpito tutti. La ragazza aveva superato, quasi con il massimo dei voti, l'esame di ammissione al Quinto anno. Sembra che Hermione Granger potrà avere una rivale quest'anno. Tutti sperano di averla, specialmente, i Serpeverde. Quest'ultimi danno per scontato che la ragazza finirà da loro. Draco Malfoy, è emozionato dall'arrivo della cugina.

Le foto della bruna erano apparse sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, appena, era stata resa nota la notizia che la giovane avrebbe studiato a Hogwarts. Finora era stata istruita a casa, è tenuta mezza segregata. In pochissimi, prima che apparisse sui giornali, conoscevano la sua faccia. Sorridente, una cascata di riccioli scuri, occhi neri penetranti. Sembrava quasi uno stereotipo vicino a quella della madre. Se la figlia appariva sorridente è piena di vita è di gioia, in sua madre si vedeva follia e malvagità. Per quanto potessero assomigliarsi, Belinda appariva un' angelo. Un' angelo figlio di un diavolo, o meglio due diavoli. Visto che purè suo padre è un Mangiamote. Già alcuni dicevano che lei non era sua figlia

Sirius, il padrino di Harry, diceva che, secondo lui, quella ragazzina non era una Black. Certo lo sembrava. I capelli, gli occhi. Ma non aveva il comportamento tipico della loro famiglia. Sembrava un'aliena messa in mezzo a loro. Altre voci dicevano che era il risultato di un' incantesimo. In fondo Bellatrix era sposata da più di una decina d'anni quando è nata Belinda, è in molti urlarono al miracolo. Oppure cera la teoria di un' adozione segreta, scartata vista la somiglianza di madre e figlia. Siris diceva che le probabilità che Belinda non fosse la figlia di sua cugina, erano le stesse che dicevano che lui era il padre. In molti si erano sorpresi di quella battuta, Sirius il padre di quella ragazzina impossibile. Più probabilmente era figlia di Voldemort, a sto punto.

Harry, stava pensando proprio a questa possibilità quando la vede in mezzo ai primini, con sua sorpresa lo sta fissando. La vede portarsi le dita della mano alla bocca è a come per mandarli un bacio. Il prescelto diventa rosso in viso, lei ride a quella reazione. Nessuno sembrava essersene accorto. Di quel gesto. La vede farli un cenno di saluto con la mano, nota che è mancina. Si quella ragazza non è certo come gli altri suoi parenti.

Lo sguardo del Grifondoro scende sulla sua maglia, la sciata aperta in modo da sottolineare le sue curve, già gli stava molto attillata, ma con quella scolatura che le metteva ancora più in evidenza. La gonna poi era più corta di quelle delle altre ragazze. Deve averla accorciata con la magia, pensa il bruno. Al contrario delle altre poi non indossa calze lunghe mettendo in evidenza purè le gambe. È che gambe: Lunghe, sottili. Certo, non era l'unica che modificava la divisa per apparire più…sexy. Cerano altre ragazze.

Harry lo richiamo Hermione. Il ragazzo chiude e apre le palpebre come si fosse appena svegliata da un sogno. Solo allora si accorge che purè Ron è altri ragazzi la fissano, come lui. Sembra che la madonna si appena arrivata nella Sala Grande. Nota l'espressione scocciata e irritata di Malfoy.

Guardate che Malfoy guarda tutti malissimo, sembra sul punto di Cruciare tutti, o quasi, i maschi di questa Sala gli fa notare. Vede Draco riportare al'ordine gli amici. Missa che la cara Lestrange spezzerà molti cuori dice Ron, riprendendosi. Siamo sicuri che non sia Mezza vela? chiede dubbioso. Sta volta è Hermione sul punto di usare la Maledizione senza perdono, ma solo sui suoi due amici. Solo quando sentono la Mcgranitt chiamarla è lei si muove, che sembra cessato una specie di incantesimo. Il quale aveva colpito molti ragazzi di Hogwarts. Lei avanza tranquilla, con un bel sorriso sulle labbra. Si siede sullo sgabello, appena il Capello Parlante gli sfiora la testa, si sente un'urlo. Serpeverde! decreta. Nessuno è sorpreso.

Di solito dopo lo Smistamento, la maggior parte, dei nuovi arrivati correva. Le invece cammina con passo tranquillo. Sempre con quel sorriso sulle labbra. Harry si chiede se purè sua madre era stata così calma quando fu Smistata a Serpeverde. Sirius, non si sarebbe stupido della notizia, ma sarebbe rimasto sorpreso se avesse visto lo sguardo che lei lanciava a Harry. Non lo guardava come se fosse feccia,anzi tutto il contrario. Sembra più matura per la sua età. Blase Zapini, non perde l'occasione per provarci, si alza in piede è l'accoglie a braccia aperte, letteralmente. Ma lei lo ignora, si siede accanto al cugino. Il quale gli sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio. Belinda, lo guarda male, come infastidita. Si volta verso Zabini, seduto accanto a lei. Invece di guardarlo male, sta volta, sbatte le ciglia ammaliante.

Qualche ora dopo nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde.

Belinda, esce dalla sua camera da letto, non gli piaceva doverla condividerla con altre ragazze. L'unica persona, finora, con cui aveva diviso la camera, è qualcosa di più, era stato Draco. Quando arriva nel salotto della Sala, che ha riflessi verdi, visto il fatto che erano sotto il lago. Gli piaceva quel verde. Indossa una camicia da notte nera, molto corta, la quale sottolineava il suo corpo. Vede Draco seduto sul divano d'avanti al camino. Lo raggiunge, non si accorge di lei, finche, non posa una mano sulla sua spalla. Lui si volta subito. Purè lui è in pigiama, ma il suo è di colore verde scuro. Quando la vede l'afferra per le spalle. Porta i loro visi a pochi centimetri di distanza.

Draco! Qualcuno potrebbe vederci protesta, mentre lui lì scopre la spalla destra. Il biondo si ferma, fissandola attentamente con i suoi occhi grigi. Non gli da retta è la bacia con passione, istintivamente, lei risponde. Entrambi si dimentica dove sono. Ma poi lei riprende il controllo di se è lo spinge via. Lui la fissa allibito. Che ti prende? chiede. Belinda i guarda attorno. Qualcuno potrebbe vederci ripete. Un ghigno appare sul volto del cugino. Non avrebbero mai il coraggio di mettersi contro di noi nota. La bruna, se lo ritrova addosso che la schiaccia contro il divano. Sente la sua mano scivolare sotto la sua camicia da notte, risalendoli la coscia. Questa volta è lei a ghignare. Un altro bacio, ora è sopra di lei. Istintivamente allarga le gambe. Ma sente un rumore. Lo spinge subito via, spaventata. Entrambi si ricompongono. Appena in tempo perché dal dormitorio maschile esce Zabini.

Guarda chi si vede, i due cugini commenta, Ora sono di nuovo seduti con la schiena contro il divano. Se fosse entrato qualche secondo dopo, sarebbero stati scoperti. Draco, si drizza in piedi è si precipita nel suo dormitorio. Lasciandola in balia del Serpeverde. Un' attimo Draco non le aveva appena detto che nessuno oserebbe smascherarli? Allora perché è andato via? Per giunta lasciandola lì sola, non aveva neanche la bacchetta. Mentalmente si da della stupida per averla lasciata nel dormitorio femminile. Si alza in piedi, fa per tornare a letto, ma sento una pressione sul suo braccio sinistro. Si volta. Zabini la fissa, con un ghigno. Come osava ghignare di lei? Si libera dalla presa, quando voleva sapeva essere velenosa. Altre terribilmente seducente. Era cresciuta lontano dai ragazzi, eppure, sapeva come sfruttare il suo corpo. Lui le si avvicina. Le accarezza la guancia destra. Se avesse avuto la bacchetta con se, sicuramente, l'avrebbe schiantato seduta stante. Ma, purtroppo, era rimasta sul suo comodino, vicino al suo letto nel dormitorio femminili. No sa bene cosa fare. Zabini è molto affascinante.

Ben presto sarai la ragazza più affascinante della scuola. È io sono il più bello nota, facendo scivolare la mano sul suo fianco, fino ad'arrivare alla sua vita. è allora? chiede, spingendolo via da se. Ma come Lestrange non capisci? Se ci mettiamo insieme saremo la coppia più invidiata vorrebbe strozzarlo, come osava solo pensarlo? Sente un senso di disgusto, socchiude gli occhi riducendoli a due fessure. Ringrazia che non ho la bacchetta ringhia. Gli tira uno spintone, il ragazzo non se lo aspettava è perde l'equilibrio cadendo sul divano. Dopo qualche secondo, si alza è va verso il dormitorio maschile. Prima di entrarci si volta verso di lei. Se cambi idea Lestrange, fammi sapere dice, facendoli l'occhiolino. Vorrebbe strozzarlo.


	2. La colpa di Sirius

Sirius Black, si sveglia di sobbalzo. Sudato. Si metto il viso tra le mani. Ancora quel incubo, o meglio, non era tanto un' incubo. Ma solo i ricordi del suo più grande pentimento. Si alza in piedi, uscendo dal letto. Va di sotto, raggiungendo la stanza con l'albero genealogico della sua famiglia. Si avvicina al ritratto raffigurante il volto di Bella, sotto il suo nome cera quello del marito. Una riga gli univa al volto di Belinda. L'albero genealogico era magico, aggiungeva i volti da sol0o. Lo sguardo di Sirius si concentra sul volto della giovane bruna. Con quello sguardo serio e deciso. Padrone lo chiama una voce. Si volta era Kreacher. Oil vecchio elfo, guardo con ammirazione il volto della giovane Lestrange, poi quello della madre. Sirius sospettava che l'elfo fosse a conoscenza di quello che accade anni a dietro. Io lo so sentenzia, con voce fredda. Continuando a guardare prima il ritratto di Bella, poi quello di Belinda. Tu non sai niente lo guarda male. Invece sì. So cosa accade tra voi, padrone, è vostra cugina Bellatrix spiego. U brivido percorse la schiena dell'uomo. Scuote la testa, voltandosi verso l'albero genealogico. Non so di cosa parli mente. Voi avete commesso un crimine. Consumando quell'incesto lo accusa l'elfo.

Non sa come lui faccia a saperlo, non accade in quella casa. Forse le l'aveva detto Bella. D'allora gli incubi mi perseguitano, non ce giorno che mi pento. Di quello che accade quindici anni fa esclama. Lei quella sera è venuta, piangendo. Suo marito voleva chiedere l'annullamento del matrimonio. È accusarla di sterilita racconta. Dovevate mandarla via. Potevate benissimo consolarla senza commettere quell'abominio il tono dell'elfo era accusatorio. Sirius nonj riesce a parlare, a difendersi da quelle accuse infamanti. Kreacher aveva ragione. Lei non sembrava essersi, minimamente, pentita di quello che accade. Poi l'annuncio della Gravidanza quattro mesi dopo, gli ci era voluto qualche minuto per riprendersi quando l'aveva saputo. Era rimasto scioccato. Nessuno fece tante domande, finalmente, l'erede tanto sognato. Bellatrix aveva riconquistato il marito. La gioia ella famiglia fu enorme. Gioia che non compì, assolutamente, Sirius. Tremava all'idea che se venisse a scoprire la verità.

Belinda nacque il giorno del Solstizio di Primavera, il 20 Marzo. Crescendo la bambina porto un'ondata di gioia, con le sue risatine e i suoi sorrisi. Cresciuta dagli zii, nutrita, educata severamente. Aveva studiato a casa, al contrario di Draco. Ma quest'anno ha voluto, lei stessa, andare ha Hogwarts. Sicuramente avrebbe sposato un Purosangue,dovevano averla educata nel rispetto del suo sangue puro. Ormai, per fortuna, i matrimoni combinati non si usavano più, tuttavia, si cerca comunque di spingere i figli verso buoni partiti. Le figlie femmine poi erano protette è tenute d'occhio. Una gravidanza, se non erano sposate, avrebbe portato il disonore nella famiglia. Forse era meglio tornare a letto, sperando, di non ricordare di nuovo. Torno nella sua stanza, si rimise sotto le lenzuola. Chiuse gli occhi, dopo pochi minuti si addormento.

_Pioveva, fuori dalla finestra. Poteva sentire le goccioline schiantarsi sul terreno e sui vetri della finestra. Sirius, sta guardando il cielo fuori dalla finestra. Grigio come la pece. Sente bussare alla porta d'ingresso. Va ad'aprire, pensando sia uno dei suoi amici. Veramente non gli aspettava, ad'essere precisi non aspettava nessuno quel giorno. Apre la porta, è rimane sorpreso quando vede sua cugina Bellatriz. I capelli bagnati dalla pioggi, il vestito nero. Cosa voleva da lui? Sapevano tutti dove si era trasferito ma non erano mai venuti a trovarlo. Cosa fi fai qui bella? chiede. Non la sopportava. Ancora di più da quando si era unita ai Mangiamorte. Nota il suo sguardo, pieno di dolore. I suoi occhi brillano e sono rossi. Segno he doveva aver pianto._

_ Sirius, perdonami dice. Quella non è la Bella che conosce, la Bella che conosceva lui non gli avrebbe mai chiesto perdono. Si getta al suo collo, abbracciandolo forte. Scoppia in lacrime, sente i suoi singhiozzi. Piangeva? Lei che era sempre fredda e sadica, l'aveva vista piangere pochissime volte. Risponde a quell'abbraccio. Percepisce il suo profumo, sa di viole. L'allontana, per chiudere la porta. Cose successo di cosi grave da farti ricordare di avere un cugino? chiede, guardandola con freddezza. Lei scuote leggermente la testa. Mio marito vuole chiedere l'annullamento del matrimoni spiega. Perché? chiedo. La vede andarsi a sedere sul piccolo divano. Appoggia la testa sullo schienale. Sirius non può far a meno di guardarle il seno, la scollatura provocante lo mette in bella mostra. Il vestito, a causa della pioggia, li è tutto appiccicato risultando attillato. Sembra una bambina in quel momento. Gli sembra, quasi, di rivedere la piccola con cui giocava un tempo. Scuote la testa no! Quella non è più la Bella che conosceva lui, è una spietata Mangiamorte. La più fedele a Voldemort. Sicuramente er anche la sua amante, tutti sapevano che da qualche mese Voldemort avesse una relazione con una delle sue seguaci, ma chi?Lei chi altra?Lo dava per scontato._

_ Sir lo chiama. Il suo vecchio sopranome, sono anni che non lo chiama così. Bhe, sinceramente, sono anni che non lo chiama proprio. Solo ora si accorge averla d'vanti, a pochi centimetri di distanza. Sir, ti prego non mandarmi via allunga la mano destra poggiandola sulla sua guancia. Come un tempo sussurra avvicinandosi al suo orecchio. La spinge via. Va dal tuo Signore la intima, si allontana da lei, dirigendosi verso le scale. Ma lei gli si parà d'avanti. No, Sir, per una volta voglio te sembra una bambina, il suo tono è dolce come un tempo. bella, vai via! la intima. Il suo volto cambia, una smorfia di dolore. Posa la mano sul Marchio Nero. Visto ti sta chiamando nota. Lei scuote la testa. Non sta chiamando me risponde. Lui le afferra i polsi alzandoli._

_ Bella, se Lui venisse a sapere che l'hai tradito non riesce a finire la frase, perché lei lo bacia. Come un tempo, quando erano ragazzi. Un bacio passionale. Una volta sola, cosa può succedere? chiede, sembra disperata. Bela, cosa succede. Perché tuo marito vuole l'annullamento? chiede. Dubita si tratti del fato che lo tradisca con il suo Signore. Perché non abbiamo figli. Dodici anni di matrimonio è nessun bambino Sirius, ha un brutto contare su di me la guarda male, crede di aver capito cosa ha in mente. Sir, sarebbe tuo o di Voldemort. Neppure io saprei chi è il padre precisa, disperata. Poi le probabilità sarebbero scarse. Difficilmente saresti suo padre considera. Lei inizia a sbottonargli la camicia, non riesce a fermarla, o non vuole._

_La sbatte contro il muro il muro. Lei lo fissa sorpresa da quel gesto innaspetato. Una volta sola gli sussurra all'orecchio, prima di baciarle il collo.. Alza la gonna del vestito Accarezza le cosce. Avverte il suo gemito. Poi la prende in braccio. Portandola di sopra, nella sua camera. La sbatte sul letto. Velocemente, con rabbia, gli strappa il vestito di dosso. Si accanisce sulla biancheria, strappando anche quella. Sir lo chiama di nuovo come un tempo. Gli toglie la camicia, i pantaloni. Infine le mutande. Tutto finisce per terra, sparso sul pavimento. Entra in lei, immediatamente, con forza. Godono allo stesso tempo, sicronizati. Non sa per quante ora dura quella, specie di danza, ma quando finalmente lo lascia, si accorge che l'alba. Guarda l'orologio attaccato al muro: Le sei. La vede alzarsi, per poi andare in bagno. Sente il suono della doccia._

_Un' errore, lo sapeva. Poco dopo, la vede uscire, perfettamente, uscita, doveva aver usato la magia. Non si era accorto che avesse recuperato la bacchetta. Si alza purè lui, si veste velocemente. Quando si volta, purè lei è già rivestita. Addio, Sirius dice. Vede sul suo volto un ghigno, è tornata quella di prima. Ti ucciderò, un giorno lo minaccia. Un giorno, Bellatrix tutto è tornato come prima, il suo tono è come prima,il suo comportamento. Si chiede se ha recitato. Torno dal mio Padrone annuncia, prima di smaterializarsi._

Sirius, svegliati una voce lo desta, da quel incubo. Apre gli occhi. D'avanti a lui ce Molly Weasley. Lo fisa preoccupata. Scusa ma ti ho sentito urlare dice preoccupata. Sente una morsa allo stomaco. Continuava a fare il nome di Bellatrix continua. Lo sguardo della donna cade sul comodino. Non era mai entrata nella sua stanza. Segue il suo sguardo, che era caduto sulla cornice sul comodino. Una neonata dai capelli neri e gli occhi neri, si muoveva. È strappata . Belinda? chiede. Annuisce, piano. Originariamente la foto raffigurava purè Bellatrix, ma aveva strappato l'immagine della donna. Lasciando solo la piccola. Io vado preparare la colazione annuncia, uscendo dalla stanza. Sirius si alza in piedi. Rimette la foto sul comodino. Solo lui, Kreacher, Bellatrix sapevano cosa accade quella notte.

Nel frattempo a Malfoy manor.

Voldemort, fissava Bella che dormiva. L'aveva libertà prima degli altri, doveva parlare. Il motivo ha un nome e un volto: Belinda Lestrange. Quella ragazzina era riuscito a conoscerla, durante l'estate. Nagini si era avvicinata molto a quella quindicenne, quasi subito. Il serpente che non legava mai con nessuno, non si lasciava mai toccare da nessuno l di fuori di Voldemort. Si era lasciata tranquillamente accarezzare da Belinda, aiutava il fato che purè lei parlasse il Serpentese. Ogni tanto le trovava a parlare in salotto. La quindicenne non aveva paura, né di lui, né del serpente. Parlava a entrambi tranquillamente è sorrideva La somiglianza con Bella era impressionabile, gli ricordava quando l'aveva vista la prima volta. Bella aveva esattamente quindici anni. Ma la giovane Lestrange l'aveva guardato in modo diverso, la prima volta che la incontrata. Se la madre lo fissò già innamorata. Sua figlia, no. Il suo sguardo era determinato, leggeva ambizione in quei occhi neri. Potevano essere uguali, ma piccola non gli avrebbe mai riservato la stessa devozione della madre.

Mio Signore lo chiamo bella. Si copriva fino sopra al petto con il lenzuolo. Bella. Dimmi la verita dice. Lei lo fissa incupita..

Quale? chiede. Le afferra i polsi. Belinda è mia figlia? chiede. La donna lo fissa impietrita. Si, certo risponde, subito. Eppure sentiva qualcosa nel suo tono. Sembrava incerta. Cosa gli nascondeva? La vede allontanarsi, si alza. Afferra i suoi vestiti, indossandoli velocemente. Poi scappa via. I dubbi crescevano ancora di più. Nagini entra nella stanza. Strisciando sul letto.

- § Non è tua figlia § -parla in serpentese. Nagini ha in parte ragione, qualcosa non quadra.- § Se scopro che mi ha tradito la pagherà cara § -sentenzia.- § Troverai un modo § -sibilla la serpe.


	3. Primo giorndo di scuola

Belinda, sa bene di essere in ritardo per Pozioni. Raramente arriva puntuale in qualche posto. A meno che non si tratti di qualcosa di importante. Draco diceva che ritardo era, ormai, il suo secondo nome. Cammina, aumenta il passo quando raggiunge i sotterranei. Freddi e umidi. Quando entra, tutta trafelata. Tutti si voltano a guardarla. Ha il fiatone.- Signorina Lestrange è in ritardo -nota Piton, guardandola con freddezza. Tra lui è sua madre non era mai corso buon sangue, lo sa bene. Risponde con una battuta.- Sa professore purtroppo, non conosco il significato della parola puntuale -risponde. Attorno a lei, gli studenti la fissano pietrificati e esterrefatti. Nessuno a mai parlato a Piton in quel modo, tantomeno uno studente della sua casa. - Signorina, lei mi ricorda qualcuno della sua famiglia -osserva il professore, fissandola attentamente.- Chi mia madre? -chiede, vista la somiglianza.- No, suo cugino Sirius Black, purè, lui come lei arrivava sempre in ritardo -Belinda, socchiude gli occhi. Proprio a quel traditore doveva paragonarla? L'uomo s bene di aver toccato un punto dolente, deve averlo fatto a posta.

- So che lei è molto brava in pozioni,visto il voto con cui è entrata a Hogwarts. Perciò la metterò con Paciock -decide. Un'altra doccia fredda, ma stavolta non per lei, ma per Neville.- Non lavorerò mai con lei -risponde infuriato il Grifondoro. In fondo i suoi genitori avevano torturato fino alla pazzia i suoi. Lei, gli sorride. Un, finto, sorriso dolce. Il ragazzo sembra sciogliersi, ma la fissa ancora irritato.- tranquillo Paciock, non intendo ucciderti -dice con voce calma, sottovoce, in modo che solo il ragazzo possa sentirla. Si mettono a lavorare. Scopre ben presto che lui è una frana, non perde la pazienza, lo tratta gentilmente. Guarda verso Potter. Gli fa l'occhiolino, lo vede subito chinarsi, rosso come un pomodoro, sul pentolone. Torna a concentrarsi sulla pozione, vuole dimostrare, o almeno far credere, che lei non è un essere spietato come sua madre.- Neville, devi girare ancora una volta -lo coregge, prendendoli il mestolo dando ancora un giro. La pozione ha assunto un colore azzurro chiaro. Aggiunge gli altri ingredienti. Vanno avanti in armonia, ogni tanto ridono. Prima di essere interrotti dalle occhiatacce di Piton. Non gli piace quell'uomo, come non piace a sua madre. Con qui capelli unti. Come è prevedibile, alla fine dell'ora si fionda su di loro. Esamina la pozione, infila dentro il mestolo, che porta al suo lungo naso. Rimangono tutti in silenzio. Si lei, sia Neville, trattengono il fiato.- Perfetta, complimenti signorina Lestrange -si complimenta.

- A Neville non fa i complimenti? Purè lui ha collaborato -afferma. Il giovane Grifondoro la fissa a bocca aperta, come tutti gli altri studenti. Specialmente Draco, la fissa esterrefatto. Si starà chiedendo come mai sua cugina difenda un Grifondoro.- Ha ragione signorina. Peccato che il merito se la pozione è venuta lei, è tutto suo. Ho visto quando correggeva, in continuazione il signor Paciock -nota Piton.- Venticinque punti a Serpeverde, è quindici a Grifondoro. In fondo a ragione -dichiara. Si sente un urlo partire dagli studenti, subito spento a causa dell'occhiataccia di Piton lei è soddisfatta, un sorriso appare sul suo volto.- Forse non siete tutti uguali -nota Neville. Stavolta il sorriso di Belina è sincero, vista la sua felicità in quel momento. Sentiva di aver, in parte, umiliato Piton. È per lei una grande soddisfazione. Esce dall'aula con Paciock, ignora i Serpeverde, pesino suo cugino. Grazie a quel Grifondor, magari, poteva avvicinarsi a Potter.

Infatti lui, fuori dall'aula, le presenta Hayy è i suoi due amici. Non fa commenti, sul fatto che Hermione Granger è una Nata babbana, è Weasley un Traditore del suo sangue. Sorride ha Harry. Allunga la mano, sa che lui non la bacerà come farebbe un Purosangue, infatti la stringe- Belinda Walburga Lestrange -si presenta. Lui gli sorride.- Harry James Potter -risponde. Stringe la mano a Hermione- Hermione Jean Granger. Sono contenta, non sembri avere la mentalità retorica di tuo cugino -le sorride. Po tocca a Ron- Ronald Bilius Weasley -si presenta.- è ora di pranzo, ci si vede -gli saluta, dirigendosi verso la Sala Grande. Va a sedersi vicino al cugino. Questo l'accoglie con freddezza.

- Perché ti sei avvicinata a Potter è i suoi amici. Non sai che la Granger è una Mezzosangue e Weasley -non gli lascia finire la frase.- Lo so bene cugino, ma voglio rovinare la vita di Potter è ho bisogno della sua fiducia per farlo -afferma, facendo un sorriso a Harry è i suoi amici.- Ti adoro cugina -esclama Draco, ma le lo sussurra, in modo che nessun'alto possa sentire.- Zabini mi ha chiesto di essere la sua ragazza -lo informa. Draco appare arrabbiato.- Cosa?!Aspetta solo che gli metta le mani addosso -minaccia.- No, Draco lascialo stare -cerca di calmarlo, gli basta poco per riuscirci. Uno sguardo, il più delle volte.

- Attenzione! Devo fare un' annuncio importante -il preside attira la loro attenzione.- Bellatrix Black Lestrange è evasa, stanotte da Azkaban. Per fortuna è l'unica riuscita a sfuggire -sente una morsa allo stomaco. Sapeva che Voldemort voleva liberare i Mangiamorte rinchiusi ad'Azkaban. Ma ora è ancora presto, è poi perché solo sua madre? Gli ci vuole qualche secondo per riprendersi dallo shock. Noto il volto sconvolto di Neville. Dopo l'ultima lezione, Trasfigurazione. Viene raggiunta dall'Umbridge, la professoressa di Difesa Contro Le Arti Oscure. Purè lei è una Mangiamore, irrealtà, lo sa bene.- Signorina Lestrange, per favore mi segua -dice, il suo tono non ammette obbiezione. Capisce di non aver scelta. L porta nel suo ufficio.

Le da fastidio tutto quel rosa, la disgusta. Va bene che è una donna è il rosa è femminile. Però così è troppo. Già, Belinda, quel colore lo detesta. Lei veste tutta di rosa. Si siede alla scrivania.- Si accomodi, signorina –invita, ubbidisce. Senza chiedere le versa del tè da una teiera rosa, in una tazza altrettanto rosa.- Io so chi è lei -dichiara. La donna sorride maligna.- Sei così simile a tua madre. Non sei certo stupida come tuo padre –nota. - Vuoi dello zucchero? –chiede. Lo rifiuta. Possibile che anche quello sia rosa, la disgusta.- No, grazie –risponde gentilmente.- So che l'Oscuro Signore, si confida con te –Non erano proprio confidenze, quest'estate avevano parlato qualche volta. Nagini si era molto avvicinata a lei. Quel serpente non gli faceva nessuna paura, anzi li piaceva.

- Presto sarai una Mangiamorte, purè tu. Di questo non mi stupirei -osserva la donna. La vede sorseggiare il suo tè.- Probabilmente –l'idea, sinceramente, non l'attirava. Il Lato Oscuro non l'attirava. Nonostante, quel che può sembrare. Forse, non è abbastanza malvagia, come pensa. A lei non importa nessuno, in fondo neanche di suo cugino. A lei piace la solitudine. Sua zia le dice, spesso, che il suo comportamento non è adatto al suo rango di Purosangue.- Ce una visita per lei -affermo la professoressa. Vede sua madre, d'avanti l cammino. Un vestito rosso, doveva averlo dato sua zia. La sua chioma nera è un disastro, disordinata. La sua pelle è pallidissima. Tropo tempo a Azkaban. Belinda si alza in piedi. Sua madre la vista solo nei ritratti e nelle foto di famiglia. La Mangiamorte allarga le braccia. Gli corre incontro, chiedendosi se è un sogno. In quel caso non vorrebbe svegliarsi per niente al mondo. L'Umbridge esce dall'ufficio lasciandole sole.

- Mamma, questo rosa è così rivoltante -le fa notare. La donna scoppia a ridere.- Hai proprio ragione –risponde. Lo sguardo di Bellatrix scivola sul medaglione che sua figlia a al collo. D'oro con un rubino incastonato sopra. Sirius l'aveva regalato a Belinda, il giorno del battesimo, più per fare un dispetto che per gentilezza. Ricordava i colori della Casa di Grifondoro. Sua figlia si era innamorata di quel gioiello. All'inizio lo indossava per dar fastidio alla famiglia, poi col tempo aveva scoperto che gli piaceva d'avvero. I rubini sono la sua pietra preferita, ama quel rosso. Bella, vede in lei, per alcune cose, Sirius. Gli scopre il lato destro del collo. Dove c'è una voglia rosa, purè Sirius l'aveva. Suo cugino aveva sempre tenuto i capelli lunghi per coprirla.

- Odio quella voglia –sottolinea, infastidita la quindicenne. La Mangiamorte ridacchia divertita. Belinda sistema di nuovo i capelli, in modo che coprano quello strato di pelle. Si era persa la sua infanzia. Sua sorella dice che l'aveva fatta disperare. Un maschiaccio. A cinque anni saliva sulla scopa volante di Draco, è girava per il giardino. Con grande paura di Cissy, la quale temeva che la bambina si sfracellasse al suolo. Lei invece se la rideva, mentre la zia tentava di farla scendere. Narcissa le aveva detto che sua figlia è un' incrocio tra il suo carattere è quello di Sirius, prevale però quello del cugino. Certo, la più giovane delle sorelle Black non può lontanamente immaginare quello che successo, tra Bella e Sirius, quindici anni prima. Tutti davano per scontato che fosse Voldemort il padre di Belinda, Rodolphus aveva fatto finta di niente. In dodici anni di matrimonio non erano riusciti ad'avere figli, invece lei in pochi mesi, irrealtà un solo tentativo, forse. Era riuscita a restare incinta è a partorire una bellissima bambina. Bella non sa per certo chi dei due è il padre di sua figlia, ma numerosi indizi vogliono che sia Sirius, non il suo amato padrone.

Dopo un'ora, Belinda è costretta separarsi da sua madre. Per andare a mangiare. Esce dallo studio, cerca di nasconde la sua grande gioia. Arrivata nella Sala Grande, lancia uno sguardo d'intesa a Harry e i suoi amici. Il Capello Parlante le ha bisbigliato all'orecchio che sarebbe stata pur un'ottima Grifondoro, la cosa l'aveva spiazzata. Però alla fine la messa a Serpeverde, perché è lì che lei voleva andare, ed è lì che doveva essere. Non c'è posto per lei nella Casa di Grifondoro, lei è una Lestrange, discende da due famiglie purissime e, prevalentemente, appartenenti a Serpeverde. Può solo immaginare casa sarebbe successo se, invece, fosse finita a Grifondoro. In casa sarebbe scoppiato il pandemonio, sicuramente. Al ritorno, nessuno l'avrebbe guardata più in faccia è suo cugino l'avrebbe detestata. Sì, il ,suo posto era tra i Serpeverde, non in mezzo ai Mezzosangue, Traditori del loro sangue, di cui quella casa è piena.

- Cugina –la chiama Draco. Era talmente assorta in quella riflessione, che non si era neppure accorta di essersi seduta vicino a Draco. Il ragazzo la fissa basito.- Belinda –la chiama ancora. Tira un sospiro.- Si?! –lo fissa interrogativa.- Cosa voleva l'Umbridge? _chiede. Poteva dirli la verità? ovvero che aveva visto sua madre.- Parlarmi a proposito della fuga di mia madre da Azkaban, mi ha interrogato, diciamo –mente. Draco sembra soddisfatto dalla risposta, è sempre stata brava a mentire. Zabini,le rivolge la parola.- Bindy, non ti preoccupare -cerca di tranquillizzarla.- Scusa come mi hai chiamato? –esclama, irritata- Bindy –ripete lui. Lo guarda malissimo.- Bindy, il sopranome più sdolcinato che abbia mai sentito. Ti sembro forse sdolcinata? –chiede, irritata. Il ragazzo, la fissa spaventato. Lei tira fuori la bacchetta. I Serpeverde, è alcuni ragazzi del tavolo di Grifondoro, la fissano sorpresi.- Non chiamarmi più Bindy –lo avverte.- Va bene –risponde Blaise, con la bacchetta puntata a pochi centimetri dal suo volto.

- Bel, abbassa la bacchetta –la intima Draco. Lei ubbidisce, ma di mala voglia. Per il resto della cena continua a lanciare occhiatacce verso Zabini. Non odiava i sopranomi, però guai a chi la chiamasse con dei nomignoli sdolcinati, come Bindy, appunto. Dopo aver finito di mangiare s dirige in Sala Comune, seguita dal cugino e da Tiger e Goyle. Blaise, capisce che è meglio starle alla larga, almeno fino al giorno dopo. Quando, magari, avrebbe già smaltito la rabbia. Arrivata nella Sla di Serpeverde si siede u un divano, d'avanti a un tavolino. È nervosa. Draco, con cautela le si siede affianco. Sa bene che non bisogna avvicinarsi quando è arrabbiata. Perciò lo ha fatto con cautela, non vuole rischiare di svegliarsi in infermeria.- Devi imparare a controllarti –le dice. Bel, lo guarda male.- Sai che oddio i sopranomi sdolcinati –osserva. Sta iniziando a calmarsi, non è più arrabbiata, non come prima almeno.

- Draco, ho un'idea –gli sussura piano, facendoli l'occhiolino. I due cugini si scambiano uno sguardo d'intesa.- Aspettiamo, siano andati tutti a dormire –risponde lui. Draco, fa cenno ai suoi tirapiedi di andare a dormire. Con il tempo che passa, a poco poco, la Sala comune si svuota. Quando l'ultima studentessa è salita nel suo dormitorio, i due cugini si alzano in piedi. Lasciano la stanza, dirigendosi verso la scala che porta fuori dai sotterranei. Nessuno è in giro, lui le prende la mano.- Dove andiamo –chiede.- la Stanza delle necessita, ovviamente –risponde, Belinda. Si dirgono verso il settimo piano Arrivati lì, la Lestrange si mette d'avanti al muro e chiude gli occhi. Pochi secondi dopo, appare una porta dal nulla. Entrano. Trovano una camera da letto. Attorno a loro ci sono i colori di Grifondoro, sulla coperta è disegnato lo stemma della loro Casa rivale. Il biondo a che lei l'ha fatto apposta per infastidirlo. Infatti, l'afferra è inizia a farle il solletico. Il furetto chiude la porta a chiave è fa un' incantesimo insonorizzante.

- No, aiuto –supplica.- Lasciami –intima. Ma il cugino, la butta sul letto. Scoppiano a ridere.- Ti piace farmi arrabbiare –nota il furetto. Belinda sorride divertita. Con un gesto della bacchetta fa sparire i vestiti di entrambi, si ritrovano nudi. Un bacio, passionale, seguito da una scia di piccoli.- Ti voglio –esclama, eccitata. Lui entra in lei. Si muovono velocemente, all'unisono. Sanno che è sbagliato. Continuano a scambiarsi baci. Vengono insieme. Draco, si corica accanto a lei.- Dormiamo qui? –chiede.- D'accordo. Si sistemano sotto le coperte, l'abbraccia. Da bambini, ogni tanto dormivano insieme, ma erano piccoli è non provavano nulla l'uno per l'altra. La loro è passione, non amore, lo sanno bene. Come sanno che prima o poi finirà, deve finire. Per il bene di entrambi. La mattina dopo, Belinda è la prima a svegliarsi, lo fa alzare. Con un altro gesto della bacchetta fa riapparire i vestiti. Quando sono pronti, vanno nella Sala Grande, prima entra lei. Dopo un po di tempo lui. Per non destare sospetti. Tuttavia quando si siede.

- Stanotte non hai dormito nel tuo letto, con chi eri? –chiede Pansy. Si rovescia del succo di zucca in un calice, ignorando la domanda. Beve un sorso- Con nessuno, ho dormito solo fuori. Non riuscivo a pendere sonno, così sono andata a fare un giro –risponde. Le ragazza non sembrano convinte.- Possibile che appena una persona passi la notte in giro, tutti debbano pensare male –nota, infastidita.- Scusa –risponde Pansy- Mi dispiace –aggiunge subito. La ignora, preferisce guardare verso il tavolo di Grfondoro. Si accorge che Harry la sta guardando, gli sorride è fa cenno di brindare verso di lui con il calice, ancora pieno. Lui le volta la schiena, imbarazzato. Forse, conquistarlo non sarà una missione così difficile. Sembra, pendere già dalle sue labbra.


	4. La resa di bella

Erano passate due settimane dall'inizio della scuola, ormai erano a metà Settembre. Harry con il tempo aveva imparato che essere figli di persone spietate come Bellatrix, non fa di te una persona crudele. Belinda era dolce, gentile. Sul suo volto leggeva solo bontà, nessuna crudeltà o follia nei suoi occhi. Così diversa da sua madre. Harry si diresse verso la biblioteca, non ci andaa molto. Appena varco la soglia, notò Belinda seduta a un tavolo, poco distante. Di solito teneva i capelli sciolti ma quel giorno gli aveva legati in una coda di cavallo. Harry gli si avvicino, non si era accorta del suo arrivo. Stava sistemando un foglio d'avanti a se, un libro vicino. Forse doveva copiare qualcosa da quelle pagine.

Porto la mano destra alle labbra, strinse leggermente il labbro inferiore tra il pollice e l'indice. Mentre lo faceva inizio a scrivere con la mano sinistra. Harry ricordo che aveva visto fare quel gesto purè a Sirius prima di scrivere qualcosa" Ha la sua stessa abitudine "pensa. Il suo sguardo cade sul suo collo. Non aveva mai notato la voglia sul suo collo, così simile a quella del suo padrino" No è identica "si coregge. Come era possibile? La bruna si volta a guardarla. Gli sorride- Volevi spaventarmi? –chiede, divertita. Afferra la sua mano destra, lei continua a sorridergli.- Siediti –lo invita. Indicandogli con un gesto del volto la sedia acanto a lei. Harry continua a fissarla. Si sofferma sulle sue labbra sottili e rosee.

- Harry, parla –supplica. Smette di sorridere. Il ragazzo che è sopravissuto, sembra risvegliarsi da una specie di trance. Quella ragazza gli faceva uno strano effetto. La sua voce era così dolce, i suoi capelli sembravano morbidi. I suoi occhi parevano brillassero. Lei lo attirava, come il miele per un'ape. La luce per una falena. Doveva averli fatto un' incantesimo.- Cosa fai? –chiede, cercando di distrarsi da lei. Guarda il libro.- Sto facendo il compito di incantesimi –risponde. Torna a scrivere.- io lo già fatto –si ricorda. Lei gli lancia un'occhiata, poi torna a scrivere.- Voglio fare il provino per entrare nella squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde –annuncia, continua a guardare il foglio. Il ragazzo la fissa a bocca aperta: le ragazza di Sereverde non facevano part della squadra della loro casa, è neppure cercavano di entrarci.- Ma sono anni che una ragazza non ci gioca –nota. - Veramente sarei la prima –precisa. Harry resta ancora più esterrefatto.

- Pensi che non ce la farò ? –chiede, lo fissa preoccupata. Le sorride è gli posa una mano sulla spalla- Certo che ce la farai –la incoraggia. Lei lo abbraccia, forte- Grazie Potter –gli sussurra all'orecchio. Il ragazzo, sente una morsa allo stomaco, per un' attimo gli manca il fiato. È non perché lei lo sta stringendo forte. Sfiora la sua guancia con le labbra, il contatto dura pochi secondi. Si alza in piedi, rompendo l'abbraccio. Prende la sua roba. - Ciao Harry –dice. Poi esce dalla biblioteca, lasciando un Harry al quanto scioccato.

Tre giorni dopo.

Belinda c'é l'aveva fatto era la prima ragazza ha entrare nella squadra di Serpeverde. Non l'aveva fatto tanto perché gli piaceva lo sport, era una questione di principi. Voleva dimostrare che anche le ragazze possono giocare a Quidditch, magari meglio dei loro colleghi maschi. Belinda, era felicissima di esserci riuscita, come poteva essere altrimenti? Camminava diretta nell'aula d'incantesimi. Sorrideva, soddisfatta di se stessa" Adesso vediamo se avrete ancora il coraggio di dire che le donne non valgono niente"pensa. Il suo sorriso era divertito e beffardo. Ora voleva occupassi di Potter. Aveva deciso di iniziare a corteggiarlo proprio oggi. L'impresa non sarebbe stata così difficile, era una bellissima ragazza. Magra, con delle belle gambe lunghe e magre, un bel seno di dimensioni normali. Non era vanitosa, però sapeva di aver un bel corpo e un bel viso.

Entra nell'aula d'Incantesimi. Al suo ingresso, trova mezza classe vuota. Nota un posto libero vicino a Harry. Hermione stava seduta alla sinistra del ragazzo, mentre Ron era vicino a lei. Draco non c'era ancora, né i suoi due tirapiedi. Zabini, le sorride ammaliante.. Lo ignora andando verso di Harry.- Posso sedermi? –chiede, con il suo miglior tono seducente. Sbatte le ciglia, quando lui si volta a guardarlo. La fissa con la bocca socchiusa e sorpreso. Anche se erano diventati amici, lei di solito stava vicino a suo cugino e gli altri Serpeverde- Certo –risponde, esitante. Si siede vicino a lui è sistema la sua roba sd'vanti a lei. Poi si volta a guardarlo. Posa gomito sul tavolo e poggia la testa sul palmo della mano. Mettendo ancora più in risalto la scolatura della sua camicetta.- Ciao Hermione. Ciao Ron –saluta gli altri due. Ron fa un cenno con la mano. Mentre la bruna gli sorride" Mezzosangue"ma tiene per se il commento. Continua a concentrarsi su harry. Il quale la fissa imbambolato.

- Sono entrata nella squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde –annuncia.- Congratulazioni, ero sicuro che c'è la facevi –risponde lui. Non l'aveva mai vista in groppa a una scopa. Eppure ne era certo.- Grazie, Harry –risponde. Gli da un bacio sulla guancia. Quando si allontana, le sue guance sono arrossate è distoglie lo sguardo da lei." Troppo facile"pensa. Non era neppure divertente, cioè si. Però avrebbe preferito fosse più difficile.- Harry, dopo l fine delle lezioni ti andrebbe di passeggiare con me, sulla riva del lago ? –chiede, sicura che non gli avrebbe detto di no. Infatti lui annuisce.

Qualche ora dopo.

Belinda, era seduta in riva al lago in attesa di Harry" Se mi fa attendere ancora tanto, giuro su Merlino, che lo Crucio "pensa, arrabbiata. Uscire con lui gli costava già fatica, avrebbe preferito stare con Draco. Magari a letto. Baciare Harry non era semplice, ma poteva immaginare che lui fosse Draco.- Eccomi –si volta era Harry. Gli allunga dei fiorellini bianchi. Li prende. Si alza in piedi.- Harry, mi piaci –confessa. Si avvicina a lui lentamente. I loro visi sono ormai vicinissime. Le loro labbra si sfiorano per un breve istante. Poi di nuovo, questa volta più a lungo. Un bacio falso ma intenso." Devo ammette che bacia bene. Almeno"pensa. Lo stringe a se. Risponde a quel bacio. Si stacca da lui e mette le braccia attorno al suo collo- Mettiamoci insieme –propone Poter. Risponde con un altro bacio.- Si. Oh, Harry –cercava di trattenersi dal riderli in faccia.

Villa Malfoy.

Bella, usci dalla doccia. Si avvolse in un piccolo asciugamano bianco. Sciolse i capelli, goccioline d'acqua erano posate su di essi. Erano umidi. Col tempo le cicatrici d'Azkaban stavano sparendo, o almeno stava diventando più presentabile.- Bella –un sibilo attira la sua attenzione. Abbassa lo sguardo vedendo Nagini. Lasciare la porta del bagno socchiusa non era sta una grande idea. Bella poteva comprendere il serpente, nessuno sapeva del suo dono. Chissà se Nagini avesse messo l'Oscuro Signore al corrente del suo dono. Dono che possedeva purè Belinda. Al contrario di lei, però sua figlia non l'aveva tenuto nascosto. – Vattene, serpe –risponde in Serpentese- è tu digli cose successo quella notte –risponde Nagini. La fissa, come poteva saperlo? Era un serpente.

- Oh, Bella. Io quella sera ti ho vista smaterializzarti. Sei tornata all'alba. Poi sei andata di sopra –non poteva certo sapere dove era stata.- Dove sei stata? O meglio con che sei stata? Piton, no era troppo in basso per te. Vediamo Lucius non di certo, non eri così stupida –segue un' attimo di silenzio- Sirius, tuo cugino. –sentenzia.- Fatti gli affari tuoi! –sbraito Bella, incapace di trattenersi.- Ah, ho indovinato. Fammi indovinare sei stata a letto con lui. Una volta, ma sufficiente per restare incinta –nota la serpe. Bellatrix, prende la bacchetta dalla sua veste. Che in precedenza aveva posato su una sedia.- La punta contro Nagini.- Vattene! –urla.- Attenta ho dirò a Voldemrt che hai fatto sesso con Sirius, anche. È che Belinda potrebbe essere sua figlia –minaccia il serpente.- Cosa –interrompe una voce. La Mangiamorte, sente una fitta allo stomaco, quando vede Voldemort.

Nagini, striscia fuori velocemente. Bella vorrebbe morire in quel istante. Sempre se lui non la ucciderà- Parla –ordina- è vero sono andata a letto con Sirius. Ma questo non vuol dire che Belinda… –non riesce a finire la frase. Un Cruciato la colpisce in piano. Cade a terra contorcendosi per il dolore- Maledetta! Puttana! Pensi che non l'avrei mai scoperto? –urla- La maledizione finisce. Bella si rannicchia in posizione fetale- Ero confuso, preoccupata, arrabbiato. Quel viscido di mio marito voleva chiedere l'annullamento. Mi avrebbe umiliato perché non gli avevo dato un figlio –spiega.- Sono andata da Sirius per sfogarmi. Uno sfogo –ripete- Uno sfogo, uno sfogo –Gli viene da piangere, ma Bellatrix Black in Lestrange non piange. Non era stata la prima volta, quante volte nel peridodo che erano giovani? Prima del suo matrimonio. Tante. Solo quella volta non era stata attenta, evitando di prendere la pozione. L'aveva rifiutata. In fondo un figlio da Sirius sarebbe stato meglio. Va bene. Tutte le volte era sta attenta purè con Voldemort. Fino a dopo la notte con Sirius. Aveva atteso due settimane prima di smettere di prendere la pozione.

Non era mai stata interessata ad'avere figli. Odiava i bambini. Tutti tranne Belinda. L'unica bambina a cui aveva voluto bene. Lei era sua figlia. Per Voldemort nutriva devozione, per Sirius amore. Cosi dì'anni. Ma non era mai riuscita ad'ammetterlo di amarlo. Né adesso, né quando erano giovani. Quando era diventata una Mangiamorte, Sirius la snobbo. Non voleva più saperne di lei. Si ricorda di Voldemort- Bene. C'è un modo per risolvere la questione. Mi serve un capello di tua figlia –dice. Esce dalla stanza. Cosa voleva fare. Si vesti è si diede una sistemata. Poi raggiunge il caminetto nella sua stanza. Gli conveniva darli retta. Entro nel camino, andò a Hogwarts. Chiese all'Umbridge di parlare con sua figlia. Poco dopo Belinda entrò nella stanza. L'abbraccio, poi gli stacco un capello. La ragazza protesto.

Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.- Ti voglio bene –gli mormora all'orecchio. Torna da Voldemort. Lo trova seduto su una poltrona del salotto. Gli da il capello. Lo prende tra le dita sottili. Un coltello appare dal nulla, lui lo usa per farsi il braccio. Bella è confusa. Voldemort pronuncia una formula a lei sconosciuta." Ho un brutto presentimento"pensa. Vede una luce rossa. Poi il suo signore si alza in piedi. La fissa.- Fai le mie congratulazioni a Sirius. Visto che è lui il padre di Belinda –si congratula. La lascia sola nella stanza. La bruna cadde in ginocchio, pietrificata. Stavolta scoppia in lacrime" Che ne sarà di me? Ma soprattutto che ne sarà di Belinda" si chiede. Ora che lui era sicuro di non essere suo padre cosa avrebbe fatto?


End file.
